


Treasure of the Mountain King

by ManOfChocolate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys Needs a Shot of Bravery, And a Hug, Established Alphys/Undyne, Extended Metaphor, Goatdad is a good dad, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Some questions can be difficult, comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfChocolate/pseuds/ManOfChocolate
Summary: The King of Monsters has a sizable hoard, collected over his many years of ruling. Each of them are one of a kind, and more valuable than the last. And now, Alphys has eyes on an exceptionally precious one.





	

Asgore Dreemurr's house was built on top of an active fault line.

While he never really managed to get a concrete seismographic analysis to confirm it, he had more than enough reasons to believe that was the case. From frequent ominous rumbling whenever Toriel brought Frisk over for the night, to the wake of destruction any time Undyne joined in on the fun, he couldn't deny that even if the tremors could not be measured, they were most certainly localized somewhere beneath his house.

Alphys having to wipe the table clean of tea spills for the third time in a row only served to confirm that suspicion.

He observed the former Royal Scientist, fidgeting around as if her seat was a bed of coals. She gave up on trying to actually drink any tea and merely resolved try and eat a single cookie without crushing it to tiny morsels. So far, her efforts weren't exactly fruitful, but at least she was determined. Asgore cleared his throat, causing another minor jolt to run down her spine. It just about made the buttons on her dress rattle as well.

"It's good to see you again, Alphys." he said, after a sip of his beloved golden flower tea.

"Yes, good!" she nearly shouted, before noticing herself. "I-it's good to see you as well, King Asgore. I-I mean, just, Asgore. Sorry, it's been a while now..."

The boss monster put his teacup down and smiled. While he still held the title, he was never one to enforce its use and once the barrier was broken, it gave him the perfect opportunity to subtly encourage just addressing him by name.

"Indeed." he nodded, not letting the conversation drown in awkwardness. "Golly, has it already been a month? I've heard you're back as a full-time researcher, but all these diplomatic meetings always hit like a tidal wave. What are you working on?"

"Oh! The research, well, i-it's a pretty complicated one. I'm in a team with several other colleagues, both human and monster, trying to reverse engineer some of the CORE's systems." her voice grew in strength after every word, nerve quickly replaced by excitement and enthusiasm. "Did you know there was actually a secondary coolant system, that just never got used? It was always there, but buried under so much junk data and menial processes, that nobody ever noticed it."

She quickly dove straight into technical jargon that Asgore couldn't place whether they were real words, or types of pastry, but it didn't bother him too much. He wasn't a researched, nor an engineer, so while he did have some basic knowledge about the CORE, Alphys and her team have pretty clearly dug much deeper than he ever thought possible. The monster quickly ran circles around her own speech, while he tried to take in some of it, but was otherwise just biding his time. 

There was always a very minor pang of guilt when he used methods reserved for conferences, but his intentions were good. He knew perfectly well when someone just needed to get into the flow, before they would reveal what they really wanted. Even Frisk was prone to this circle of silent embarrassment, followed by overzealous speeches, so he knew it was just a matter of time.

"And as for the--oh dear. I-I'm sorry, I got caught in the moment." she said, eliciting a smile from Asgore.

"That's alright, I can tell you're very enthused about this project." he said, briefly savoring another sip of his tea. "But I get the feeling this isn't the only thing you want to discuss, is it?"

The long, drawn-out sigh answered his question way before her words did.

"No. There's something else, something even more important." she admitted, the earlier fidgeting slowly creeping back.

Asgore quirked a brow and leaned just a bit forwards, both elbows touching down on the table. While Alphys couldn't quite see from him hands, his smile continued to grow under the beard.

"You have my full attention."

Alphys took a deep breath and picked her head up. Bashful as always, she nonetheless held an expression that one could almost mistake for fierce. No doubt one she practiced plenty of times in front of a mirror.

"I'd like to ask for one of your treasures."

The brow rose up even more, old and playful eyes just about burrowing through Alphys' determined exterior.

"A treasure? From me?" he mused. "Well, that certainly is an odd request. Are you in some sort of financial trouble?"

"N-no, not at all." she shook her head, placing both hands on the table. "The treasure I'm asking for is very... precious and very valuable, but it's not the money I need."

"Golly, now you've made me curious." Asgore uncovered his face, smile carefully hidden for now, as he assumed his role. "What treasure could this be?"

"A big one! One you've... kept under your watch for a long time." Alphys had to swallow her nerve, but kept going. 

She could swear the temperature in the room was slowly, but noticeably increasing over time. One glance at Asgore made her almost forget the words she was about to say. The jolly man, who could gush over a simple teapot, has left the table and in his place was Asgore Dreemurr, King of Monsters. His eyes bathed in a transcendent fire, one that inspired her years before she found her calling. The same eyes were now waiting for her to continue her bold request.

If there was ever a time to rise to the occasion, this was it.

"A treasure you've nurtured for years." she continued, voice rising ever-so-slightly in volume and pitch. "One that grew in value day-by-day, one you could always be proud of and yet let out into the open, confident that no one would ever try steal it."

"Am I to take you wish to be the first?"

"No!" Alphys was surprised by her own voice. It sounded strong, a tone she never expected to hit, especially not before Asgore. "A treasure like that isn't something a thief could appreciate. And that's... that's why I wish to have it. I know its true beauty and I want to be able to give it the praise it deserves, every day!"

She barely even noted that they weren't sitting down anymore, but instead standing before each other. One tiny scientist, before a giant monarch.

"I can see your adoration is true, your intentions pure." he said, each word like a thunderclap in Alphys' head. "But this treasure is very dear to me. I may not wish to part with it forever."

The lizard monster swallowed, but even with the trembles, defiance proved stronger. Even he could see that. Th fierce look in her eyes was a gateway to another time, another person, another treasure.

One that slipped through his fingers.

"However, I do know how strong this yearning can be and I am not one to deny a heartfelt wish. So to solve this dilemma... I can let you borrow my treasure."

"B-borrow?" the offer made her flinch, if anything. "What do you mean?"

"You may have my treasure for as long as you like. No return date, no tasks to perform and nothing needed in return." he listed, breaking into a smile, fire still burning in his eyes. "There is one catch, though..."

"What would that be?" she asked. She flicked her tail involuntarily, the tense situation very quickly getting to her. There was no running away though, not from such an important moment.

"If I ever see my treasure not shining as they should, faded from negligence, I reserve the right to take it back. And I will be sure to check on you often, to see if you uphold your end of the bargain. Will you accept these terms?"

It was as though a spiky ball had been caught in Alphys' throat. She swallowed, but it would not relent, breaking down the wall she put her feelings behind, just so as long as this exchange would be over. Just a little bit more, just a few more words were all she needed.

"I-I..." she sniffed, swallowed once more to move those spikes just a bit. She couldn't let them get in the way, not now. 

She still had an answer to give.

"I accept, King Asgore." she said, voice loud and clear. "Your treasure will be safe with me. I will keep its light unbroken and untarnished, forever and ever."

The heat in the room vanished as quickly as it rose. Alphys watched as Asgore, the lovable softie their kind so adored, lowered himself to her eye-level, smiling with the warmth of a cozy fireplace.

"Then I entrust me treasure to you, Alphys." he said, his words like a kind breeze. "Please, take good care of her."

He opened his arms just in time for the monster to fly right into his hold, mashing her face into his gaudy shirt. Asgore's arms wrapped around her like an impenetrable shield as she shed tears of nothing, but joy. He smiled even as she lightly punched him, scoffing.

"That was really mean!" she scolded the boss monster, in-between happy sobs. "Y-You knew what I w-wanted to ask, all along!"

"I did." he patted her back, feeling his own eyes water just a tiny bit. "But I had to see you go to the limit, just as she would want you to. I'm so proud of you."

Alphys giggled and returned the hug, managing to slowly subdue the tears, one at a time. The two held on for a little while, both just spending some moments to compose themselves after such a tense exchange.

"There's still one more obstacle for you to conquer. Are you read to reel her in?"

The scientist wiped her tears, giggling to the terrible joke.

"Yeah. I-I think I'll manage. After all... wouldn't you say I make for pretty good bait?"

Asgore's knew his home was built on a nexus of volatile powers, ready to topple the house at any given second. And yet with every kind gesture and every heartfelt laughter, the seal holding it together only grew stronger each day.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not dead, imagine that! Things are looking a bit brighter again, though I dare not say this for sure, because every other time so far I've been proven wrong. In any case, this was once again a request from a kindly anon, with the prompt 'Alphys asking Asgore for permission to marry Undyne'. I do have a vague possible sequel idea as well, but we'll see if I can get to it eventually.
> 
> As usual, I'm frequently available on my Tumblr, http://milkasingularity.tumblr.com/. Feel free to roll by with any of your critiques, suggestions, or even just the name of your favorite chocolate!
> 
> Take care, everyone!


End file.
